


A Complicated Love

by bbgummi



Category: olympus guardian
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Multi, Possibly Slow Burn, all around really cute, they are regular people not gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgummi/pseuds/bbgummi
Summary: What does one do when you really like someone? You try to appeal to them. What happens when you get jealous of your ex's relationship? You try to win them back, of course.





	A Complicated Love

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for another friend. I really hope you like this!!

Sandy was a sophomore who attended a nondescript school.  
The sun peeked gently over the clouds in the morning, and according to the newscast, it would retreat into pillows of gray and cry gently until night. That forecast could not have summed up today in any other way. Sandy was prepared for what today would bring. She was ready for the tests and quizzes that teachers found it appropriate to pile up into a single day. She was determined and fierce, when she hopped into her mom’s car, when she walked into the school’s doors, and when she sat down at her desk, she was ready. Unfortunately, she was not as ready as she had anticipated. Sandy flopped through the first quiz, the second test, and the third summative like a fish on land. She was dejected, but in her heart of hearts knew she did reasonably alright.  
First break began as soon as the bells had chimed. Available to go wherever on campus, Sandy went to her English class. Expecting nobody there, she burst in, but there was unmistakably one person inside. She knew the boy. His light brown hair fell in bunches in front of his face, and whatever could be seen was painted clearly in trepidation. Sandy, though she had brashly opened the door, seemed to be relatively undiscovered. She slinked to her seat and stared at him. As much as Sandy wanted him to look up at her, she didn’t know how she would feel if they were to, say, engage in a staring competition.  
Summoning all her courage and whatever false bravery she could muster, she sauntered up to him, bending sideways and ducking her head so she was in his field of vision.  
“Hermes, are you okay?” She dipped her head a little more. At this angle, Sandy could see everything. She felt a shiver crawl across her spine as she gazed into his bright blue eyes. Like a sunny sky with clouds intermittently dispersed in them. That’s when she realized he was sobbing. No tears were coming out, but he was heaving and sighing.  
He pushed away from the desk, “I...I’m fine, thank you, Sandy.” Her heart skipped several beats. He knew her name, what a wonderful feeling. Sandy nodded in response, trying to calm her fast pacing heart by thinking they were friends. Just friends, that was all they ever would be. Hermes breathed in, calming himself before continuing. “I just,” He took some time to pause, sifting through the day’s events, no doubt, “I don’t think I did so well on this test.” Sandy looked down at the paper underneath him. In big, skinny red letters was a score of 67%. Sandy was shocked and gasped, while Hermes brought a hand up to his head, scratching the back, “It’s that bad, huh?” He laughed and exposed his heart of gold. Sandy laughed along with him, even if at least to seem congenial.  
Hermes packed his papers away, tucking them safely in his notebook and then into his backpack. Sandy noticed he took little glances up and around the classroom they were in, sometimes it was at a chair or up at her. She found her heart racing just a little more whenever she felt his eyes on her. She stopped laughing, no longer was this a time to laugh.  
“Hermes, I wanted to ask maybe we could—” She was cut off by the bell. Her face shrunk with the realization of what she would have asked. Sandy did not know how to continue, she finished with, “I’ll see you!” She dashed out the door without looking back, and yet she was so full of regret. 

Sandy sat in English class, bored by the teacher and by the lack of current events, she looked down at her notebook. In a week she’d be gone to a short family vacation. Or to visit a relative, she wasn’t really paying attention. But she stared down and looked at the little calendar on her notebook. It was two more days. Sandy started to daydream, she wondered if anyone would miss her. She visioned the hugs and letters she’d receive from her friends. Maybe she’d make her ex-boyfriend Apollo jealous by giving Hermes a goodbye kiss. That was silly though, they were good friends and there was no need for baseless competition like that.  
Her mind started to drift to Apollo. She missed him a lot, and every now and then she felt nauseous with worry because of how she felt. Those feelings have been melting, though, ever since she met Hermes. Now, just right now they were back. She glanced at Apollo, at his blonde hair and his face. He looked back and smiled. They were still on amicable terms and there was no room for jealousy. Not at all. It was weird though, she wanted Apollo to miss her while she was with family. She’d miss him, of course, they were friends, how could they not.  
The bell rang almost as soon as class started, and every day she walked to the next class with Apollo. She forgot about possible light enmity, after all, why be upset with your friend? She was sharply reminded why. They continued straight, and in front of them was Hyacinthus. He was a friend of Apollo and Sandy, and he was nice enough to both of them. Hyacinthus was very dreamlike, almost too calm or too delicate to be real. But as soon as he lay eyes on him, Apollo silently ignored Sandy in preference for the friend in front of him. It was cold, and Sandy felt it, but she walked on as if she had walked alone there. Then, like a ceremonial torch fire, Sandy was carried off to her next class, alone.  
She shifted in her seat, trying to become comfortable before looking out the window and sighing. Now she couldn’t move her mind off Hermes. What trouble, she couldn’t stop thinking about two boys and how much she’d love to be with them. One of them. Both of them? How troubling. Sandy scribbled all over her notebook. Her mind wandered again, and as the teacher’s voice faded out, her true feelings worked themselves into her vision.  
Apollo would be jealous of Hermes and Sandy’s relationship. He’d tell her how he felt and she’d flaunt in his face how Hermes is great and fabulous and amazing. But still, she’d kiss him. She’d smile up at him and he’d be completely confused. That was how it would happen, she was sure of it. Then she’d have Hermes and Apollo. Being caught up in a fantasy world full of ideas was fun, though it never lasted and often made things increasingly difficult for Sandy.  
Sandy left the class under the premise of needing to use the bathroom, but really, she just wanted to be free of that stuffy room. On the way there, who should she see but Hermes? She waved to him, smiling merrily and trying to catch his attention. He, however, was not interested. He clearly saw her, but walked on, bringing his hand up to his head on the same fashion as he did as before. Sandy stopped in the middle of the hall after a few steps. She turned her upper body to look back at him. Sandy couldn’t believe she was effectively ignored twice in the same day. She never envisioned herself being ignored by not only Apollo but also Hermes. What had she done to him? Was she not supposed to barge in on him earlier?  
Sandy walked into the bathroom, her lip quivering, she was on the verge of tears. Sandy marched over to a sink and washed her face with the cold water. On her skin, it was much more frigid. Sandy turned up to the mirror and stared at her eyes. She rubbed around her eyes and dried them off with her shirt sleeves before leaving.  
She left, closing the door behind her, and the very second she felt the door hit the wall, she turned to see Apollo. He was walking down the hall, laughing with a friend Sandy had never seen before. Quickly, she attempted to escape her situation, but when she walked away from the door and turned back to look at him, she caught her mistake. While still in conversation, Apollo briefly, yet politely waved. He said nothing and did not look at her, but he acknowledged her. Just barely, but it was still there. It made her feel very worth his time and love and energy. Sandy retreated back to her classroom, with the thoughts of the two boys in her mind.


End file.
